Ein zerbrochener Stab
by Djap
Summary: HP x SS, ein zerbrochener Stab und Schlafstörungen Harrys. Eine Shoppingtour auf der Winkelgasse
1. Chapter 1

**Ein gebrochener Stab und seine ungeahnten Folgen**

**Eine Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Author:** Djap

**Pairing:** Severus Snape x Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** Tja, gehört leider alles J.K.R. bis auf die Handlung natürlich – die ist meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen! Und ich gebe die auch nicht her! Nein, nein! Trotzdem verdiene ich auch nichts hiermit.

**Hinweis:** Eigentlich sollte das hier bloß eine KURZgeschichte über Snapes Zauberstab werden (den aus HOLZ natürlich, was ihr wieder denkt) und sollte sich um die Aussöhnung zwischen Harry und Sev drehen, aber irgendwie landen die beiden bei meinen Geschichten doch immer im Bett! Ich weiß auch nicht… seufz

**Genre:** Slash (Shônen Ai) / ein bisschen Humor / Lime (sollte zuerst Lemon werden, habe es mir dann aber doch verkniffen wegen einer quengelnden Elbin (Luna: schon wieder Sev x Harry nörgel) aber seht besser selbst, was ich dann aus „Rache" daraus gemacht hab zwinker)

**Widmung:** Für meine Königin Zoi, die so lieb mit mir nach dem passenden Holz gesucht hat!

**So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy**

**Eure Djap**

**Part 1 of 4**

Kontakt: djap-chanweb.de

KOMMIS ERWÜNSCHT

Ein gebrochener Stab und seine ungeahnten Folgen

**Kapitel 1:** Eine ungewöhnliche Entdeckung

Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Wirklich nicht. Es war ein Missgeschick gewesen. Zugegeben ein ziemlich dämliches, und die Sache war nicht ganz astrein gewesen, aber trotzdem hatte er das nicht gewollt. Dennoch sollte es alles ändern…

Seine ungeahnte „Pechsträhne" hatte damit angefangen, dass Harry genervt war, weil ihn ständig jemand bemutterte. In seinen ersten fünf Schuljahren hatte ihm das zu einem gewissen Maß immer noch gefallen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hasste er es noch alleine zu sein und war froh für jede Ablenkung, die er bekommen konnte. Aber seit dem letzten Sommer war das anders.

Etwas in Harry war mit seinem Paten gestorben, etwas, was immer die Nähe anderer gesucht hatte. Zwar zog er es noch immer nicht vor, ständig alleine zu sein, aber er konnte und wollte beim besten Willen nicht mehr ertragen müssen, dass ihm ständig jemand Vorschriften machte. Er wollte es einfach nicht mehr hören. Aber ein Satz, den er bei weitem am häufigsten hörte, nervte ihn am meisten:

„Er solle doch nicht immer so viel Trübsal blasen."

Nun, seiner Meinung nach, tat er das gar nicht. Er dachte bloß nach. Natürlich hatte ihn Sirius' Tod sehr getroffen, und er schmerzte ihn noch immer, wenn er daran dachte, aber das alles hat ihn bloß nachdenklicher gemacht, nicht trauriger. Trauriger hatte ihn schon Cedric Diggorys Tod gemacht, ohne Zweifel.

Und dass es nicht gut war, sich vor den anderen zu verschließen, hatte er in seinem fünften Jahr auch schon erkannt, nämlich als er glaubte, er könne von Voldemort besessen sein. Das wollte er auch gar nicht, er schätzte Ron und Hermines Anwesenheit noch genau so wie früher und auch ihre starke Freundschaft zu ihm, er hatte bloß das Gefühl, dass ihm etwas fehlte.

Etwas, dass er noch nicht gefunden hat und das er alleine suchen muss. Es fehlen ihm die Worte es angemessen zu beschreiben, es ist bloß einfach nur leer, einfach nicht da.

Er würde es schon erkennen, wenn es vor seiner Nase lag, das wusste er. Und dass er es finden würde, wusste er auch, es war einfach so ein Gefühl in seinem Bauch. Nur der Zeitpunkt, den konnte er nicht bestimmen. Es konnte jetzt sein oder morgen oder vielleicht erst kurz vor seinem Tod.

Und noch etwas spürte er, weswegen er hoffte, dass er es bald finden würde: Es war das einzige, was ihn dazu bringen konnte, die Prophezeiung zu seinen Gunsten zu beeinflussen.

Aus diesem Grund also, und weil er so vor Ron und Hermines Fürsorge flüchten konnte, wenn sie ihm zu viel wurde, begann er seine Streifzüge durch das Schloss. Die Karte des Rumtreibens war ihm dabei immer eine große Hilfe gewesen, genauso wie sein Umhang.

So auch an diesem Tag… zumindest am Anfang

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"

flüsterte Harry leise unter dem Umhang. Es war schon spät, und wenn ihn jetzt jemand erwischen würde, dann würde das mächtigen Punktabzug hageln ebenso wie Strafarbeiten vermutlich bei Filch oder noch schlimmer bei Snape.

Doch Harry kümmerte das herzlich wenig, dafür war er einfach schon viel zu oft mitten in der Nacht unterwegs gewesen. Und Ron war an diesem Abend mal wieder unerträglich fürsorglich gewesen – dass Harry am liebsten vor Unwille geschrieen hätte.

Er wusste ja, dass er es nur gut meinte, aber manchmal…

Jedenfalls trabte er jetzt endlich los, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass niemand ihm in die Quere kam. Besonders keine Katzen, dämliche Hausmeister oder auf Punktabzug geile Lehrer. Aber an diesem Abend war alles erschreckend ruhig und Filch und Mrs Norris befanden sich in einem ganz anderen Teil des Schlosses, in der Nähe der Hufflepuffschlafsäle, und die Lehrer fast alle in ihren eigenen Räumen, bis auf Trelawny, die mal wieder in ihrem „Klassenzimmer" hockte und Professor Sprout, die im Gewächshaus war. Also: Prima Zeiten für eine kleine Erkundungstour.

Für diesen Abend hatte Harry die Erkundung eines Ganges geplant, der in der Nähe der Ravenclawschlafsäle lag und er machte sich frohen Mutes auf den Weg.

Er hatte sich mit Remus Lupin unterhalten und der hatte ihm erklärt, wie er neue Eintragungen auf der Karte machte. Er hatte sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, genau zu untersuchen wie viele andere Leute diese Wege noch kannten und nutzten. Man konnte es deutlich daran erkennen, ob Gänge regelmäßig gereinigt wurden oder so verstaubt waren, dass Harry die einzigen Fußabdrücke hinterließ seit vielen Jahren. Das bereitete ihm oft viel spaß, besonders, wenn man sich mit den Geheimräumen und den Inschriften an manchen Wänden beschäftigte.

Es war oftmals sehr gefährlich und forderte Mut, weil er die Karte des Rumtreibens nicht benutzte, wenn er einen neuen Gang erkundete. Das würde ihm einfach den spaß nehmen und das wollte er nicht.

Endlich erreichte er also die Stelle, an der der besagte, noch nicht erkundete Geheimgang sein sollte und Harry schaute sich neugierig um, welcher Mechanismus ihn wohl öffnete.

Nach etlichen Fehlversuchen bekam er es endlich raus und lachte über seine eigene Einfältigkeit. Er hätte bloß das Portrait bitten müssen, den Geheimgang hinter sich zu öffnen. Er benötigte noch nicht einmal ein Passwort. Der Bewohner des Bildes schaute zwar etwas irritiert, erklärte Harry aber nicht, warum das so war, obwohl er ihn mehrmals danach fragte. Aber auf Harry warteten andere Abenteuer und er hatte keine Lust, den Abend mit einem Ratespiel an einem Portrait zu verbringen. Deshalb schlüpfte er kurzerhand einfach mal in den Geheimgang hinein ohne zu bemerken, dass er den Eingang einen Spalt weit offen ließ, weil er so mit Staunen beschäftigt war.

„Unheil angerichtet!"

murmelte er, rieb sich die Hände und staunte offen. In dem Gang waren sogar Kerzenhalter angebracht, die automatisch aufleuchteten, sobald sich jemand näherte. Dennoch schien der Gang relativ unbekannt zu sein, denn eine dicke Staubschicht bedeckte den steinigen Boden. Offenbar kannten nicht viele Zauberer den Gang, vielleicht sogar nur einer, denn die Fußspuren sahen fast alle gleich aus. Es musste jemand sein, der relativ groß war und weite Schritte machte.

Harry machte sich jedoch keine näheren Gedanken darüber, wer es sein könnte, sondern folgte den Spuren einfach sehr vorsichtig. Er erreichte schließlich eine Stelle, an der der Gang sich in zwei Richtungen gabelte. Er zählte aus und entschied sich für den rechten. Tastend bewegte er sich weiter, denn die Kerzenhalter wurden immer weniger, bis sie ganz verschwanden. Er musste wenigstens zwei Kilometer gelaufen sein und er staunte nicht schlecht, als er ankam:

Er öffnete eine Falltür nach oben hinweg und stand plötzlich mitten in Professor Sprouts Gemüsebeeten. Deshalb glaubte er auch zu wissen, dass es wohl Professor Sprout war, die diesen Geheimgang öfter nutzte. Dass dies eine hervorragende Abkürzung in den verbotenen Wald war, fiel ihm gar nicht auf.

Er machte kehrt und ging diesen Gang wieder zurück zur Gabelung. Es war schon spät, aber er spürte trotzdem noch immer seine Neugierde. Also entschied er sich, auch den anderen Gang noch mit zu erkunden. Langsam stapfte er los, mindestens wieder genauso weit wie eben schon, bis er an eine Tür stieß. Dahinter schien Licht, das konnte man unter dem winzigen Türspalt gut sehen, denn auch hier gab es keine Kerzenhalter mehr.

Das war zu gefährlich, um hineinzuschauen, selbst mit Tarnumhang. Er konnte ja nachher auf der Karte schauen, wohin genau der Gang führte…

Ein lautes Miauen unterbrach seinen Gedankengang und er drehte sich hektisch um. Vor ihm stand Mrs Norris und das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern. Aus irgendeinem ihm unbekannten Grund sah Mrs Norris ihn auch unter dem Tarnumhang – und sie war auf geheimnisvolle Weise mit Filch verbunden, das konnte nur Ärger bedeuten.

Einen Moment lang fragte Harry sich, wie die Katze überhaupt hierher gekommen war, dann hätte er sich am liebsten geohrfeigt, als ihm einfiel, dass er den Gang unvorsichtigerweise gar nicht richtig hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Mrs Norris?" krächzte es da auch schon, und Harry geriet langsam aber sicher in Panik.

Schnell kramte er die Karte heraus und öffnete sie. Er nahm sich gar nicht erst die Zeit nachzusehen, wem der Raum hinter der Tür überhaupt gehörte, Hauptsache die Person befand sich gerade in einem anderen Zimmer. Und so war es dann auch, woraufhin Harry die Karte unter seinen Pulli stopfte und so schnell er konnte ohne laut zu sein durch die Tür schlüpfte und diese hinter sich verschloss.

Der Raum war hell erleuchtet, aber ganz und gar nicht so hell, wie er es von anderen Räumen gewohnt war. Seine Einrichtung als sachlich zu beschreiben wäre ein unangebrachtes Kompliment gewesen. Sie war ziemlich karg, aber dennoch irgendwie geschmackvoll. Überraschenderweise dominierte keine Hausfarbe in dem Zimmer, was ihn stutzig machte. Es gab bloß das Grau der Steinwände und das Schwarz der Möbelstücke, die sicher nicht viele waren. Es gab bloß ein Standartbett mit schwarzer Seidenbettwäsche, das schon aufgeschlagen dalag und seinen Besitzer erwartete, einen schwarzen Kleiderschrank, in welchem alles fein säuberlich weggeräumt war, das Harry auf den Besitzer hätte schließen lassen können. Dann gab es noch einen weiteren Schrank, von dem Harry nicht erkennen konnte, was sich darin wohl verbarg.

Das einzige, was etwas Farbe mit sich brachte war das schwarze Regal mit seinen unzähligen Büchern. Harry konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und ging, anstatt wie ursprünglich vorgehabt einfach an der Tür stehen zu bleiben und zu warten, bis Filch wieder abgezogen war, hinüber und schaute sich die Buchrücken an. Seine verfluchte Neugier würde ihn noch mal ins Grab bringen. Dabei kam er jedoch nicht besonders weit, da ihn ein seltsames Geräusch aufschrecken ließ.

Hätte da jemand gekeucht? Hatte da jemand Schwierigkeiten?

Nun, Hermine hatte Recht zu behaupten, Harry leide unter einem Helferkomplex. Ein normaler, sechzehnjähriger, pupertierender Teenager hätte jetzt nämlich einfach bloß dümmlich gegrinst und sich seinen Teil gedacht und es damit gut sein lassen. Okay, vielleicht wäre er auch hingegangen und hätte mal vorsichtig nachgeschaut, weil er ja vielleicht noch was lernen konnte. Zumindest aber hätte er sich so viel Zeit genommen zuerst auf der Karte zu schauen, um WEN es sich da überhaupt handelt, dessen Privatsphäre er da so schamlos verletzt, nur um einer Strafe zu entgehen.

Aber Harry ist eben kein normaler sechzehnjähriger Teeanger. Er ist der Goldjunge, der junge der lebt. Ein Keuchen bedeutet für ihn Gefahr, während Gefahr für ihn wiederum schnelles Handeln bedeutete, sonst starb vielleicht noch jemand, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Deshalb achtete er nicht darauf, dass bei dem Geräusch auch das Wasser einer Dusche lief, oder dass in dem Flur, den er auf dem Weg durchquerte doch Hausfarben zu erkennen waren. Und zwar Farben, die ihn normalerweise lieber zu Filch rausgehen lassen hätten. Aber das alles sah er nicht, als er lautlos in das Badezimmer schlich, um dem vermeintlichen Opfer zu helfen.

Tja, und dann stand er mitten im Badezimmer eines uns allen bekannten Slytherins und glaubte, dieses Bild würde er nie wieder vergessen können.

Das Wasser wurde durch einen Zauber daran gehindert, über den Duschrand zu fließen, was den Vorteil hatte, dass man als Duschender mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hatte, als eingezwängt in eine Duschwand aus Plastik, Fliesen und Glas, aber auch den Nachteil, dass sie neugierige Blicke nicht fernhielt.

Das Wasser dampfte und war zweifelsohne so heiß, wie Harry seine Dusche auch bevorzugte. Es prasselte auf einen absolut unerwartet muskulösen, aber dennoch angenehm schlanken Körper hinab, der mit einer blassen Hautfarbe gesegnet war. Einige empfindlichere Stellen färbten sich dabei leicht rötlich, wegen dem heißen Wasser, was Harry ebenfalls kannte. Er sah immer aus wie ein Krebs, wenn er aus der Dusche kam, aber heißes Wasser war einfach so angenehm!

Die schwarzen, kinnlangen Haare klebten an seinem Kopf, an einigen Stellen noch mit Shampoo in den Fransen, da er mit demselben an der Rückwand lehnte, anstatt ihn ordentlich auszuspülen. Auch auf seinem Körper fand man noch Seifenspuren, aber nur wenige, da der Duschende mit etwas anderem beschäftigt war, anstatt sich gründlich von den Resten zu reinigen.

Severus Snape hatte seine dunklen Augen geschlossen und atmete schwer, aber sicher nicht, bloß weil er eine heiße Dusche nahm.

Seine linke Hand wanderte wissend über seinen Körper, strich über das Schlüsselbein, über die Hüfte und umkreiste den Bauchnabel, während seine rechte Hand im Schritt verblieb und bloß auf und ab strich.

Auf und ab.

Harry musste schlucken und ihm brach der Schweiß aus. Er wusste, er sollte sich abwenden, sollte schleunigst das Weite suchen. Er wusste, dass das hier gerade ziemlich krank war. Er wusste, dass selbst Severus Snape ein Recht auf einen derart privaten Umstand hatte.

Und er wusste, dass er noch nie etwas Erotischeres gesehen hatte.

Für den letzten Gedanken hätte er sich sofort geavada kdavrat, hätte das nicht bedeutet, dass er den Blick hätte abwenden müssen. Unverwandt starrte er auf das seltsame Schauspiel, was sich ihm bot, spürte, dass ihn das selbst keineswegs kalt ließ und spürte ebenso, dass er das eigentlich tierisch eklig finden sollte. Aber er tat es nicht. Das mit dem eklig finden.

Stattdessen verfolgte er das Schauspiel bis zu seinem leise gestöhnten Schluss, dem Ausharren in dem wunderbaren Moment der Erlösung, dem verschwommenen Blick in den Augen, als sie sich langsam öffneten.

Einen Augenblick erschrak Harry, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und hätte fast vergessen, dass er für den Professor ja unsichtbar war und sich verraten. Snapes Blick spiegelte etwas wieder, das Harry noch mehr verwirrte, als das, was er zuvor gesehen hatte. In Snapes dunklen Augen lag der gleiche Schmerz, den Harry selbst fühlte, wenn er sich in einem ruhigen Augenblick diese Art von Entspannung verschaffte.

Harrys Atem beschleunigte sich bei seiner Erkenntnis gerade noch einmal, wogegen auch ein unsichtbar machender Umhang nichts ausrichten konnte. Im gleichen Augenblick bildete sich eine Sorgenfalte auf Snapes Stirn und sein Blick heftete sich verwirrt auf die Stelle, an der Harry stand. Er schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund, drehte sich um und verließ so schnell er es lautlos konnte das Badezimmer, stürmte draußen soweit ihn das nicht verriet zurück in das Schlafzimmer und verschwand durch die versteckte Tür in der Wand, durch die er gekommen war.

Von dort aus hastete er ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken in seinen Schlafsaal und hätte Filch vermutlich einfach verhext, hätte dieser sich ihm jetzt in den Weg gestellt.

In seinem Schlafraum angekommen riss er sich die Klamotten vom Leib – ihm war immer noch tierisch heiß – und legte sich mit Shorts und seinem Schlafshirt ins Bett. Eine halbe Minute später, in der Ron ihn fragte, was denn los sei, weil er von ihm wach geworden war, knurrte er bloß ein barsches

„Nichts!"

und zog die Decke über den Kopf. In dieser Nacht beschloss er, dass er die längste Zeit in den Gängen herumgestreunt war. SO ETWAS würde ihm ganz sicher SO SCHNELL nicht mehr passieren. Wie sollte er sich denn jetzt bitte im nächsten Zaubertrankunterricht verhalten, nachdem er DAS gesehen hatte? Von dem ziemlich verrückten Traum, den er in dieser Nacht dann noch hatte, soll an dieser Stelle gar nicht erst berichtet werden, das wäre Harry einfach VIEL zu peinlich!

Tja, und der nächste Tränkeunterricht kommt bestimmt!

In diesem Jahr widmeten sich die Schüler dem schwierigen und komplizierten Gebiet des Tränkebrauens am Donnerstagnachmittag in einer – wie könnte es auch anders sein – Doppelstunde.

Harry hatte die ganze Woche über schon so ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend gespürt, wenn er den Saum eines dunklen Umhangs erblickte oder er eine tiefe, vertraute Stimme schimpfen hörte. Snape tat das gern: Schüler beschimpfen. Oder Lehrer. Oder das Leben im Allgemeinen und seins im Besonderen. Er tat es mit derselben Hingabe, mit der Harry Quidditch spielte.

Und dass der Goldjunge die letzten Nächte aus Angst vor ultrapeinlichen Träumen kaum ein Auge zugemacht hatte besserte die Situation an diesem Mittagessen auch nicht gerade.

„Hey Harry, du isst ja gar nichts, ist was los? Und wenn nicht, kann ich dann deine Portion haben?"

fragte Ron ganz uneigennützig.

Harry schob ihm seinen Teller wortlos zu, er hatte sowieso keinen Hunger im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er gleich zwei Unterrichtsstunden mit einem Mann verbringen musste, den er nicht nur hasste, sondern auch noch bei etwas derart Intimen gesehen hatte, dass er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte. Wie bitte schön, sollte Harry denn da auch nur einen Bissen runterkriegen?

Der Nachmittagsunterricht näherte sich immer mehr und als Harry sich auf dem Weg in Richtung Kerker befand, spielte er ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, sich irgendeinen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, damit er um diesen Unterricht herumkam. Gerade, als er seinen Zauberstab heben wollte rauschte jedoch ein schwarzer Schatten an ihm vorbei, der ihn böse angrummelte:

„Sie sind zu spät Potter, fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie auf Ihren Platz kommen!"

Harry seufzte, versuchte nicht zu sabbern, verbannte alle unkeuchen Gedanken und setzte sich neben Ron in die letzte Reihe. Das Desaster konnte beginnen.

Die erste halbe Stunde war für Harrys Maßen ziemlich glimpflich abgelaufen. Bei den stündlichen, üblichen Abfragungen bekam er bloß 15 Punkte abgezogen, das war für seinen momentanen Zustand so wenig wie lange nicht mehr.

Aber wie sollte man auch auf eine Frage antworten, wenn ihn schwarze Pupillen anstarrten, die den Eindruck erweckten, sie könnten bis auf den Grund der eigenen – momentan recht versauten – Seele sehen? Plötzlich war Harry sehr dankbar, als ihm einfiel, dass er keinen Okklumentikunterricht mehr mit Snape absolvieren musste. Er hätte sich vermutlich zu Tode geschämt. Oh diese verflixten Hormone.

Dann ging es an das Brauen eines Trankes zur Bannung von Irrwichten, der nicht nur verteufelt schwer war, sondern auch noch schlecht roch. Deshalb setzten sich alle Schüler, bis auf Harry, der seine natürlich vergessen hatte und sicher NICHT nachfragen würde, ob er sie wohl holen gehen dürfe, der Professor natürlich ebenso, ihre Nasenklammern auf und machten sich an das Brauen des Trankes. Snape machte es sich derweil hinter seinem Pult bequem und besann sich auf seinen Lieblingssport:

Unschuldige Schüler beim Arbeiten so lange anstarren, bis sie unweigerlich einen Fehler machen, spätestens weil ihre Hände zu zittern beginnen bei DEM bösen Blick. Dann sprang Snape meistens auf und begann den Trank der betreffenden Person derart niederzumachen, dass es meist den Rest der Stunde einnahm.

Harry war sich sicher, dass er heute dieses Opfer sein würde und erschrak dementsprechend, als es Neville traf. Der quiekte derart erschrocken, dass er eine viel zu hohe Dosis der Ameisenfühler in den ohnehin schon verdächtig brodelnden Kessel fallen ließ. Sofort stieg grüner Rauch von dem Kessel auf und Snape sparte sich seine Tirade – zumindest NOCH, dafür hatte er ja später noch Zeit, aber zuerst musste er jetzt dieses explosive Gebräu beseitigen und Neville Punkte abziehen.

Er beugte sich also über den Kessel mit erhobenem Zauberstab, ohne zu ahnen, dass damit ein gewisser Gryffindor einen überaus fabelhaften Blick auf sein Gesäß bekommen würde.

Harry bekam Nasenbluten.

Er wandte sich völlig geschockt ab, wo er sofort von der stirnrunzelnden Hermine abgefangen und versorgt wurde. Merlin sei Dank ahnte sonst niemand, was denn der wahre Grund für Harrys Verhalten war und schoben es auf eine Überreiztheit durch den grünen Rauch, der ziemlich in der Nase biss – wenn man keine Nasenklammer hatte.

Snape zauberte den Kesselinhalt weiß Salazar wohin, bevor er sich zu Harry und Hermine umwandte, um zu sehen, was diesen denn hinter seinem Rücken zu tuscheln hatten. Dabei entfuhr ihm ein schneidendes

„Potter!"

auf das dieser überhaupt nicht gefasst gewesen war. Er fuhr völlig erschrocken von seinem Platz auf, als diese – in seinen Ohren verführerisch - dunkle Stimme so dicht an seinem Ohr erschallen war, ruckte mit dem Oberkörper nach hinten und hörte…

wie es laut knackte.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Ein gebrochener Stab und seine ungeahnten Folgen**

**Eine Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Author:** Djap

**Pairing:** Severus Snape x Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** Tja, gehört leider alles J.K.R. bis auf die Handlung natürlich – die ist meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen! Und ich gebe die auch nicht her! Nein, nein! Trotzdem verdiene ich auch nichts hiermit.

**Hinweis:** Eigentlich sollte das hier bloß eine KURZgeschichte über Snapes Zauberstab werden (den aus HOLZ natürlich, was ihr wieder denkt) und sollte sich um die Aussöhnung zwischen Harry und Sev drehen, aber irgendwie landen die beiden bei meinen Geschichten doch immer im Bett! Ich weiß auch nicht… seufz

**Genre:** Slash (Shônen Ai) / ein bisschen Humor / Lime (sollte zuerst Lemon werden, habe es mir dann aber doch verkniffen wegen einer quengelnden Elbin (Luna: schon wieder Sev x Harry nörgel) aber seht besser selbst, was ich dann aus „Rache" daraus gemacht hab zwinker)

**Widmung:** Für meine Königin Zoi, die so lieb mit mir nach dem passenden Holz gesucht hat!

**So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy**

**Eure Djap**

**Part 2 of 4**

Kontakt: djap-chanweb.de

KOMMIS erwünscht

Ein gebrochener Stab und seine ungeahnten Folgen

**Kapitel 2:** Eine Shoppingtour

Snape starrte Harry an. Harry starrte Snape an. Dann starrte Snape seinen zerbrochenen Zauberstab an. Harry tat es ihm gleich und wurde blasser als der Tränkeprofessor. Dann hob Snape seinen Blick wieder und starrte erneut den Goldjungen an, der spürte, dass das Ende der Welt – oder wenigstens das Ende seines Lebens – JETZT bevorstand.

Snape hingegen war sprachlos.

Erneut starrte er auf seinen Zauberstab, der ihn seit dem Beginn seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts begleitet hatte, dann wieder auf Harry. Endlich fand er seine Sprache wieder, wenn auch erst nach zweimaligem Räuspern.

„Mister Potter… DAS … WIRD … EIN … NACHSPIEL … HABEN… KOMMEN … SIE! Und was den Rest angeht, säubern Sie ihre Plätze und füllen Sie Proben ihrer Tränke in Phiolen ab. Mister Malfoy, Sie sammeln die Phiolen zusammen mit Miss Granger ein, und stellen sie auf mein Pult. Anschließend ist der Klassenraum zu räumen. Und was Sie angeht", damit war Harry gemeint, der erschrocken zuckte „LOS JETZT!"

Das letzte Mal war Harry am Ende des fünften Schuljahres in Dumbledores Büro gewesen. Doch so schnell, wie er jetzt an seinem Kragen nach oben in den Raum geschleift wurde, hatte er das Büro des Schulleiters noch nie besucht, das musste er zugeben.

Snape knirschte das Passwort und rauschte sogar schneller die Treppen nach oben, als sie sich bildeten, so dass er zweimal böse stolperte. Er war außer sich vor Zorn und hatte vielleicht nicht mal damals bei der Sache mit dem Denkarium dermaßen sauer ausgesehen.

„Albus, ich muss sofort mit ihnen reden!"

motzte er in den Raum hinein und überraschte damit Dumbledore, der sich gerade intensiv mit einem Buch beschäftigt hatte.

„Du meine Güte, Severus, solltest du jetzt nicht im Unterricht sein? Und solltest du den jungen Mister Potter nicht doch mal besser loslassen? Er kriegt ja schon keine Luft mehr und sein Gesicht läuft blau an…"

tadelte der Mann zu Harrys Glück den wütenden Professor. Snape leistete der Aufforderung des Schulleiters sogar Folge, wenn auch nicht ohne hasserfüllten Blick und hielt diesem die kläglichen Überreste seines Zauberstabes unter die Nase.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore ein Kichern unterdrücken musste. Harry rollte genervt mit den Augen, sah der Mann denn nicht, dass er in der Klemme steckte? Wenn er Snape jetzt auch noch auslachen würde, weil er sich wie ein kleines Schulmädchen benahm, konnte Harry wirklich sein Testament machen. Aber der Schulleiter beherrschte sich und schaute entrüstet:

„Wie ist DAS denn passiert, Severus?"

„DER DA…" Snape zeigte auf Harry „hat ihn kaputt gemacht. Ich verlange, dass er dafür bestraft wird!"

Petze! dachte sich Harry, und hätte fast gegrinst. Das musste den Tränkemeister wirklich hart getroffen haben, wenn er NUR auf eine Bestrafung pochte, noch nicht einmal vorschlug WELCHE es sein sollte. Vorzugsweise ist es normalerweise sein Rausflug aus Hogwarts oder sein Verweis aus der Zauberergesellschaft.

Mit Weniger gab sich der Professor in seinem Fall normalerweise gar nicht erst ab. Irgendwie tat es Harry bei dieser Erkenntnis leid, es war ja wirklich nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Deshalb kratzte er jetzt allen Mut zusammen und sprach, bevor Dumbledore sich ihm zuwenden konnte:

„Er hat Recht, es war meine Schuld. Es tut mir aber leid und ich würde ihn gerne dafür entschädigen, wenn ich irgendwie kann."

Nicht nur Dumbledore schaute ihn verblüfft an, sondern auch Snape. Hatte der Tränkemeister da gerade richtig gehört? Harry Potter hatte sich bei IHM entschuldigt? UND sein Zauberstab war kaputt! Manchmal war das Leben wirklich nicht fair zu ihm. An manchen tagen BLIEB man eben einfach besser im Bett, wenn einem danach zumute war.

„Und wie gedenken Sie das zu tun, Potter?"

zischte Snape jetzt und schaute noch immer verwirrt zu Harry.

„Ich könnte ja vielleicht Ihren neuen Zauberstab aus meiner eigenen Tasche bezahlen, wenn sie das wollen, Professor Snape."

Gab Harry zu und meinte es völlig ernst. Immerhin war es das Mindeste, was er tun konnte.

„Das hättest du gerne, was Potter?"

Snape machte einen großen Schritt auf ihn zu – kein Wunder bei DEN langen Beinen - bevor er weiter auf ihn einredete, wobei Harry heiß und kalt zugleich wurde „aber so einfach kommst du mir nicht davon! Du wirst mich begleiten, wenn ich den neuen kaufe! DAS wirst du tun. UND ihn bezahlen. Melde dich morgen nach dem Unterricht in meinem Büro, und bring deinen Reiseumhang mit!"

Sprachs und verschwand.

Harry schaute jetzt irritiert zu Dumbledore, der ihn ebenso verwirrt zurück anblinzelte:

„Äh, Professor Dumbledore? Habe ich ihn gerade richtig verstanden? Ich gehe morgen mit Professor Snape shoppen?"

„Ich fürchte ja Harry, das hast du ganz richtig verstanden."

„Können Sie mir das vielleicht erklären?"

„Tut mir leid, ich habe keinen Schimmer. Aber ich wünsche Ihnen beiden trotzdem viel Spaß morgen."

Haha, sehr witzig! Den werden wir bestimmt haben!

Dachte sich Harry ironisch und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm, da er jetzt zweifelsohne entlassen war. Na das konnte morgen ja heiter werden.

Harry stand wie bestellt mit seinem Reiseumhang vor der Bürotür des Tränkeprofessors und klopfte zaghaft an.

„Herein!"

knurrte es von drinnen und Harry seufzte noch einmal tief, bevor er der Aufforderung nachkam. Wo hatte er sich da nur wieder reinmanövriert.

„Ah, Mister Potter, da sind Sie ja endlich! Ich dachte schon, ich müsste Sie suchen kommen."

Harry wusste, dass er nicht schneller hätte kommen können, dennoch sparte er sich den Kommentar. Bei Snape konnte man besser gegen eine Wand reden, die verstand einen dann eher. Der dunkelhaarige Tränkemeister trug im Gegensatz zu seinen normalen, weiten Roben eine knackenge, schwarze Stoffhose, darüber eine ebenso enge schwarze Leinenjacke und seinen Reiseumhang.

Harrys Hormone purzelten bei dem Anblick wild durcheinander, denn ein Severus Snape, der sich Ausgeh-Schick gemacht hatte, war wirklich eine Seltenheit – noch dazu in Harrys Augen eine recht angenehme. Sogar die Haare hatte Snape sich in einem Zopf zusammengebunden, so dass seine durchaus markanten Züge um einiges besser zur Geltung kamen, weil er sich nicht unter den schwarzen Fransen verstecken konnte.

Harry bemerkte, dass er seinen Professor mit offenem Mund anstarrte und schloss diesen hastig, was dem Mann jedoch – Merlin sei Dank – entging, weil er gerade nach dem Flohpulver griff und Harry die Dose hinhielt.

Harry wurde mulmig, als er das Flohpulver sah und zögerte.

„Was ist, Potter?"

„Ich… habe ziemlich schlechte Erfahrungen mit Flohpulver gemacht."

„Was denn Potter…" in Snapes Augen blitzte es vergnügt und er schnurrte fast, so sehr gefiel ihm der Gedanke „Angst?"

Klar, dass Harry das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte. Mutig, aber in seine Unterlippe verbissen griff er sich etwas Flohpulver, warf es in den Kamin und trat mutig in die Flammen.

„Winkelgasse!"

Und – wer hätte das gedacht – es funktionierte sogar. Direkt hinter ihm hörte er dann auch schon Snape, der aus dem richtigen Kamin hinter ihm trat und sich den Ruß vom Umhang klopfte. Dann wollte er zielstrebig losgehen, merkte aber, dass sein junger Begleiter ihm nicht folgte.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, Potter?"

Snape klang genervt – also wie immer – aber das störte Harry nicht im Geringsten. Er hatte die Winkelgasse bisher nur im Sommer betreten und sah sie jetzt zum ersten Mal im Winter. Und sie war wunderschön im Winter, fand Harry. Es schneite gerade und eine Zentimeterdicke Schicht Schnee hatte sich schon auf den Pflastersteinen abgesetzt, wo viele eilige Füße ihre unverkennbaren Spuren hinterließen. Harry mochte den Schnee und vor allem das Geräusch, dass er unter den Schuhen machte, wenn man auf ihn trat. Plötzlich hatte Harry das Bedürfnis, seine Gefühle jemandem mitzuteilen, selbst wenn es eben Snape war, der ihn begleitete.

„Im Winter gefällt mir die Winkelgasse noch mehr als im Sommer. Sie ist wunderschön! Und dann der ganze echte Schnee!"

„Ja, der Zauber in Hogwarts, der den ganzen Schnee sammelt und bis zum Winterende nicht abtauen lässt ist ja schön und gut, aber es geht nichts über die Kälte von echtem Schnee."

Gab Snape ehrlich zu und Harry starrte verblüfft zu diesem. Hatte der Tränkemeister vielleicht Fieber? War er krank? Harry machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen bis Snape sich doch endlich in Bewegung setzte.

Dann fiel Harry etwas ein und er sprach Snape erneut an:

„Professor Snape?"

„Hm?"

„Wieviel wird ihr neuer Zauberstab denn wohl kosten? Ich habe nur noch drei Galleonen bei mir, also muss ich wohl zuerst noch zu Gringotts."

„Nicht Ihr ernst!"

gab Snape entsetzt von sich und wurde noch bleicher.

„Äh doch, eigentlich schon. Warum?"

„Geht's nicht irgendwie anders?"

„Die Muggel, bei denen ich aufgewachsen bin, sind leider nicht besonders großzügig und alles was ich von meinen Eltern besitze liegt in Gringotts. Das ist doch ziemlich normal…"

Harry hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wo denn jetzt das Problem war, aber Snape sah wirklich alles andere als begeistert aus. Endlich rang er sich aber zu einer Entscheidung durch:

„Na schön, aber ich will keinen Mucks von ihnen hören Potter, ist das klar?"

„Äh ja, klar!"

Eigentlich war nichts klar, aber Snape sah so verzweifelt aus, dass Harry sich darum wenig scherte. Stattdessen machte er sich auf Richtung Gingotts.

„Ich möchte gern etwas Geld aus meinem Safe entnehmen, ich bin Mr. Harry Potter und das hier ist mein Schlüssel."

Der Kobold nahm den Schlüssel wie üblich genau unter die Lupe, dann nickte er, während sich Snape an seiner Seite immer seltsamer verhielt.

Aber als sie dann an die Gondeln traten verstand Harry endlich, WAS dem Tränkemeister wohl solches Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte. Er wurde allein Beim Anblick der Gondeln schon grün im Gesicht.

Harry erbarmte sich, obwohl die Situation schon etwas Witziges hatte und meinte:

„Sie können ruhig hier auf mich warten, Professor, ich bin ja gleich zurück!"

„Das darf ich nicht, Mister Potter, selbst, wenn Sie nicht auf der schwarzen Liste von Sie-wissen-schon-wem stehen würden, dürfte ich Sie in der Schulzeit gar nicht alleine lassen, solange Sie sich nicht in Hogwarts befinden. Schulgesetz."

So sprang der Tränkemeister also über seinen eigenen Schatten und machte es sich in der Gondel „bequem" – will heißen er klammerte sich an allem fest, was er finden konnte und schloss die Augen.

Harry genoss die Fahrt, irgendwie hatte sie etwas vom Fliegen, das er so liebte und stand dann schließlich vor seinem Safe. Dort wurde er dann doch unschlüssig. Eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht, weil Snape wirklich hundeelend aussah, aber er musste ihn doch noch einmal stören.

„Wie viel soll ich denn nun überhaupt abnehmen Professor?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung… Potter…" Snape schnaufte und versuchte seinen Magen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen „Ich habe bisher erst einen Zauberstab besessen, und den haben meine Eltern noch bezahlt. Ich bin nicht gerade auf dem neuesten Stand, was Zauberstabpreise angeht. Wie viel haben Sie denn für Ihren bezahlt?"

„7 Galleonen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das teuer war. Na schön, ich hebe für alle Fälle mal 15 Galleonen ab, das müsste ja auf jeden Fall reichen."

Er gab ihrem Fahrer, Griphook, ein Zeichen und er verließ mit 15 Galleonen und einem besonders bleichen, grüngesichtigen Tränkemeister mit kaltem Schweiß auf der Stirn Gringotts wieder. Snape schaffte es gerade noch bis zur nächsten Mülltonne, wo er sich dann hemmungslos übergab. Er HASSTE Gringotts wirklich. Schon immer.

Er spürte, wie zwei schlanke Arme ihn netterweise hielten und obwohl ihm das unangenehm war, unternahm er nichts dagegen. Selbst als Potter ihm dann aufhalf und in Richtung des Tropfenden Kessels zog, wehrte er sich nicht. Ihm war einfach nur hundeelend.

„Hallo Tom!"

Harry half Snape sich irgendwie auf einen der Hocker an der Bar zu setzen und begrüßte den Wirt dann freundlich, während er alle neugierigen Blicke der Gäste vehement ignorierte.

„Oh hallo, Harry. Schön dich zu sehen, aber was machst du denn mitten im Schuljahr hier. Ist etwas passiert? Und was macht der Professor hier mit dir?"

„Wir hatten ein kleines Malheur mit einem Zauberstab und müssen zu Ollivander. Also nichts Ernstes. Kannst du mir bitte ein Butterbier bringen und dem Professor einen Magenbitter? Keine Angst, ich rühre ihn schon nicht an."

Harry legte das Geld auf den Tisch und schaute Tom lange an. Schließlich nickte der.

„Gut, weil du's bist, Harry. Aber wenn dich jemand fragt, von mir hast du den Alk nicht!"

Harry nickte ebenfalls und wartete, bis Tom das Bestellte brachte. Aufmunternd versuchte er den noch immer völlig abwesenden Snape dazu zu bringen, wenigstens den Magenbitter zu trinken, was ihm schließlich auch gelang. Während er darauf wartete, dass der Alkohol wirkte und Snape wieder unter die Lebenden zurückholte, schlürfte er sein Butterbier und lauschte den Gesprächen der Zauberer hier. Es gefiel ihm hier sehr und er begann sich gerade so richtig wohl zu fühlen, als Snape neben ihm langsam wieder Lebenszeichen von sich gab.

„Es geht mir… besser Potter, wir können… gehen."

Harry sparte sich eine Widerrede und gemeinsam verabschiedeten sie sich von Tom um sich wieder zurück auf die Winkelgasse zu begeben.

„Wie viel schulde ich Ihnen, Mister Potter?"

fragte Snape schließlich und Harry schaute verwirrt.

„Na für den Magenbitter, stellen Sie sich nicht dümmer, als Sie sind, Potter."

„Nichts, nicht der Rede Wert. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie allergisch sie auf die Fahrten in den Gondeln reagieren, dann hätte ich mir einfach was von Hermine geborgt, bevor wir aufgebrochen sind."

Plapperte Harry munter drauf los, während er sich an den Auslagen in den Schaufenstern kaum satt sehen konnte. Hier in der Winkelgasse vergaß er immer gerne alles um sich herum und im Moment vergaß er, dass Snape eigentlich nie besonders nett zu ihm gewesen war.

„Das hätte ich ihr bestimmt im nächsten Sommer erst zurückgeben brauchen, das ist für sie kein Problem."

Ergänzte er weiter, ohne den völlig sprachlosen Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht zu bemerken.

„Ja sicher!"

knurrte dieser sarkastisch

„Das ich nicht lache. Das hätten Sie ganz BESTIMMT gemacht! Ein Potter für einen Snape, wer's glaubt!"

In Harrys Augen hatte sich plötzlich ein Feuer gebildet, dass Snape abbrechen ließ, als dieser sich ihm zuwandte:

„Hören Sie, SIE waren es, der mich zu IHREM Feind auserkoren hat. MIR hat ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde damals sehr gut gefallen, aber SIE waren der Meinung, mich ständig runtermachen zu müssen. Jetzt kommen Sie mir nicht damit ICH wäre an unserem schlechten Verhältnis Schuld. Ich mag Fehler gemacht haben, das gebe ich gerne zu, aber WER hat hier immer WEN provoziert, hm? ICH hatte bei Ihnen nie eine Chance und damit habe ich mich abgefunden, aber wagen Sie es NIE WIEDER, MIR die Schuld daran zu geben!"

Der Tränkemeister war so verblüfft, über Harrys plötzlichen Ausbruch, dass er ihn noch nicht einmal unterbrach. Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche hatte dieser Junge es geschafft, dass er sprachlos war. Besonders beeindruckend fand Snape auch die Tatsache, dass der junge Potter trotz all seiner aufgestauten Wut so leise gesprochen hatte, dass nur Snape ihn verstanden hatte.

Das zeugte von einer Beherrschtheit, die sonst nur Slytherin an den Tag legten. Erstaunlicherweise war genau diese Erkenntnis ausschlaggebend dafür, dass Snape nichts weiter darauf erwiderte.

ETWAS WAR tatsächlich anders an diesem Jungen. Er WAR anders als Black und im Besonderen anders als sein Vater es gewesen war. Er hatte über fünf Jahre in seiner Nähe gebraucht, um das endlich zu erkennen und es sich einzugestehen, aber er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch brauchen würde, um das auch dem Jungen zu sagen. Wie lange er brauchen würde, um sich aufrichtig bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Um die Situation – und besonders sein eigenes Schweigen zu überspielen – zeigte Snape deshalb jetzt auf den Laden von Ollivanders und steuerte zusammen mit Harry wortlos auf diesen zu.

„Guten Tag!"

sagte Harry, als der alte Ollivander von den hinteren Teilen seines Geschäftes nach vorne trat und seine beiden Kunden begutachtete, während Snape dem Mann einfach nur zunickte.

„Harry Potter, Severus Snape. Was ist geschehen, dass ich Sie beide hier mitten in der Schulzeit antreffe?"

Snape kramte in seiner Umhangtasche und förderte die kläglichen Reste seines Zauberstabes zu Tage.

Ollivander nahm die Bruchstücke mit einer Zärtlichkeit entgegen, die deutlich zeigte, wie sehr er seinen Job und seine Arbeiten liebte. Dann nahm er sie mit seinen silbernen Augen einige Minuten lang genau unter die Lupe und untersuchte sie fachmännisch.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich an diesen Stab, Mister Snape. Mahagoni, 11 Einhalb Zoll, Einhornhaar, nicht besonders elastisch, gut für geradlinige Arbeit. Wir haben Stunden gebraucht, um das Richtige für Sie zu finden. Ich fürchte, der Stab ist leider nicht reparabel."

Harry hatte bisher recht selten gehört, dass jemand Snape nicht mit Professor angesprochen hatte, außer Dumbledore oder sein Pate Sirius und natürlich Remus Lupin.

Es hörte sich etwas seltsam an, aber es stellte Snape auch in einem ganz anderen Licht dar. Auch Snape hatte mal hier als Junge von elf Jahren gestanden und mit Mr. Ollivander zusammen seinen Zauberstab ausgesucht. Irgendetwas gefiel Harry an diesem Gedanken und er musste schmunzeln, auch wenn er nicht erklären konnte, warum.

„Wir werden wohl einen neuen für sie suchen müssen, Mister Snape. Und was führt Sie hierher, Mister Potter?"

Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Aussetzer, denn es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass er für die Zerstörung solch liebevoller Arbeit verantwortlich war. Dennoch räusperte er sich und erklärte die Situation und auch die Tatsache, dass er hier war, um Snapes neuen Zauberstab zu bezahlen.

„So ist das also. Gut, dann wollen wir mal schauen, ob wir diesmal etwas genauso Gutes für Ihren Professor finden werden, Mister Potter."

Harry fiel auf, dass Ollivander sich offensichtlich nicht nur jeden Zauberstab merkte, den er verkaufte, sondern auch die Maßen der Hände, die sie benutzten. Im Gegenzug zu ihm sparte er es sich nämlich, Snapes Hände zu vermessen, obwohl er ja seit dem letzten Mal garantiert um einiges gewachsen war.

Harry hatte damals geglaubt, ein schwieriger Kunde zu sein, doch die Zeit, die er mit Snape in dem Geschäft verbrachte schien endlos zu sein. Wie damals bei ihm schon wurde Ollivander immer fröhlicher je größer der Haufen war, der keine Reaktion zeigte und irgendwann zauberte Ollivander ihnen noch einen weiteren Stuhl hinzu, damit sie es etwas bequemer hatten.

Irgendwann dann runzelte Ollivander die Stirn und ging in eine ganz andere Abteilung, in der er vorher nichts gesucht hatte.

Er blies den Staub von einigen Schachteln und suchte mit geschickten Bewegungen eine ganz bestimmte Schachtel heraus. Harry hatte plötzlich das komische Gefühl sich zu erinnern, dass sein Zauberstab aus der gleichen, verstaubten Ecke des Ladens gekommen war.

„Hier, Mister Snape, probieren sie diesen einmal: Trauerweide, Drachenherzfasern, 13 Zoll, recht biegsam, gut für neue Wege."

Weder Harry noch Snape hatten eine Ahnung, was der letzte Hinweis wohl zu bedeuten hatte, aber als der Tränkeprofessor den Stab ergriff und sicher schwang, schossen sofort grüne und silberne Funken daraus hervor.

Ollivander freute sich sehr über diese Entwicklung, aber auch seine beiden Kunden waren sehr begeistert.

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Ein gebrochener Stab und seine ungeahnten Folgen**

**Eine Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Author:** Djap

**Pairing:** Severus Snape x Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** Tja, gehört leider alles J.K.R. bis auf die Handlung natürlich – die ist meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen! Und ich gebe die auch nicht her! Nein, nein! Trotzdem verdiene ich auch nichts hiermit.

**Hinweis:** Eigentlich sollte das hier bloß eine KURZgeschichte über Snapes Zauberstab werden (den aus HOLZ natürlich, was ihr wieder denkt) und sollte sich um die Aussöhnung zwischen Harry und Sev drehen, aber irgendwie landen die beiden bei meinen Geschichten doch immer im Bett! Ich weiß auch nicht… seufz

**Genre:** Slash (Shônen Ai) / ein bisschen Humor / Lime (sollte zuerst Lemon werden, habe es mir dann aber doch verkniffen wegen einer quengelnden Elbin (Luna: schon wieder Sev x Harry nörgel) aber seht besser selbst, was ich dann aus „Rache" daraus gemacht hab zwinker)

**Widmung:** Für meine Königin Zoi, die so lieb mit mir nach dem passenden Holz gesucht hat!

**So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy**

**Eure Djap**

**Part 3 of 4**

Kontakt: djap-chanweb.de

KOMMIS ERWÜNSCHT

Ein gebrochener Stab und seine ungeahnten Folgen

**Kapitel 3:** Der neue Stab und daraus folgende Erkenntnisse

„Merkwürdig, tja Mister Potter, es sieht so aus, als wäre ihre Anwesenheit bei dem Kauf eines Zauberstabes immer für eine Überraschung gut, nicht wahr? Mister Snape, geben sie Mister Potter den Zauberstab bitte einmal."

Sowohl Harry als auch Snape schauten, als hätte der alte Mann jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren, aber dieser erlaubte ganz offensichtlich keine Widerrede. Also folgte Snape der Anweisung und übergab Harry den Stab.

„Und jetzt?"

fragte Harry unsicher. „Was soll ich damit?"

„Testen Sie ihn, Mister potter!"

„Aber…" versuchte Harry.

„Tun Sie es einfach, vertrauen Sie mir, Mister Potter."

„Na schön aber…"

Harry wollte sagen, dass er das für ziemlichen Blödsinn hielt, während er halbherzig wuschte und wedelte, aber auch bei ihm reagierte der Zauberstab sofort und sprühte im Gegensatz zu eben jetzt rote und goldene Funken, wie sein eigener das damals auch getan hatte.

Jetzt verstanden die beiden Kunden nur noch Bahnhof und schauten völlig verwirrt zu Ollivander der breit lächelte.

„Wie ich schon so oft sagte, der Stab sucht sich seinen Besitzer, nicht umgekehrt. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht, dass ich einen Stab gesucht habe, der ihrem alten ähnlich ist, Mister Snape und vergaß dabei zunächst völlig, dass der junge Mister Potter ihn ja bezahlen würde.

Mit diesem Gedanken haben sie die Stäbe auch ausprobiert, nicht wahr? Deshalb ist dieser Stab hier so ganz anders als ihr alter, passt dennoch keineswegs schlechter zu ihnen. Sie haben bloß auf andere Dinge Wert gelegt, als bei ihrer damaligen Auswahl.

Deswegen hat jetzt ein Stab reagiert, der jene Dinge aufzeigt, die den jungen Mister Potter und Sie verbinden, das ist alles. Eine gute Wahl, wenn Sie mich fragen, eine bessere, als die, die sie damals trafen. Das freut mich sehr. Und Sie beide verbindet viel miteinander, wie man gerade deutlich gesehen hat. Es ist für jemanden wie mich schön zu sehen, dass es solche Verbindungen noch gibt."

Harry und Snape waren von diesen Neuigkeiten völlig geplättet. Einen Moment lang glaubte Harry, Snape würde diesen Stab unter keinen Umständen unter diesen Bedingungen haben wollen, aber dann nahm er ihn doch. Harry kam mit seinen 12 Galleonen dabei noch relativ gut weg und schließlich verließen beide Zauberer noch immer ziemlich verwirrt den Laden endlich wieder.

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her durch die Winkelgasse und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und überall brannten Kerzen und andere Lichtquellen. Auch war es kalt geworden und Harry fröstelte leicht. Dann meldete sich Snapes Magen zu Wort und sie stellten fest, dass sie das Abendessen in Hogwarts sogar verpasst hatten.

„Ich habe noch Hunger, Professor. Können wir noch hier etwas Essen?"

„Ja, aber zunächst muss ich noch einige Zutaten besorgen, wenn ich schon einmal hier bin. Würde… würde Sie das stören?"

Äh… Hirn an Ohren? Was erzählt ihr denn da für'n Mist? Snape würde nie fragen, ob mir etwas unangenehm ist. NIE!

„Äh nein, kein Problem. Sind die Zutaten für einen bestimmten Trank?"

Klasse Idee, Harry, Smaltalk. Als ob Snape dir erzählen würde, wofür er irgendetwas braucht… Vollidiot!

„Die Vorräte der Schule gehen schon wieder zur Neige für den Unterricht und ich habe in einem alten Buch, das ich neu entdeckt habe einen interessanten Heiltrank gefunden, den ich ausprobieren wollte. Allerdings ist es ein schwarzmagischer Trank, also…"

Snape sah aus, als hätte er sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen, aber jetzt wusste Harry wenigstens woher der Hase hüpfte!

„Also, auf in die Nocturngasse. Ich war schon einmal da, aus Zufall, aber an Ihrer Seite werde ich mir ja wohl keine Sorgen um mein Wohlbefinden machen müssen, oder?"

Snape schaute Harry irritiert an und nickte bestätigend.

Obwohl Harry damals nur kurz in der Nocturgasse gewesen war, erinnerte er sich seltsamerweise noch genau an das Geschäft, in welchem er damals zum ersten Mal indirekte Bekanntschaft mit Lucius Malfoy gemacht hatte. Snape steuerte zielstrebig auf ein Geschäft zwei Häuser und Schaufenster nebenan zu und Harry blieb dicht bei ihm.

Er fühlte sich hier alles andere als wohl, aber irgendwie war Snape hier bei weitem noch die Person, der er am meisten vertraute. Harry fand, das sagte schon Einiges aus, nicht wahr?

Jedenfalls wurde Snape von dem Verkäufer freudig begrüßt, als er eintrat und keineswegs so unterwürfig wie Malfoy damals empfangen worden war. Sein Professor wurde von diesem Mann offensichtlich nicht wegen seiner Herkunft oder seines Geldes geschätzt, sondern wegen seiner fachlichen Kompetenz. Irgendwie machte Harry das ziemlich stolz, und noch stolzer machte es ihn, als Snape ihn wie selbstverständlich vorstellte, aber bloß mit Vornamen, und dass er einer seiner Schüler sei.

Harrys Narbe war verdeckt und der Raum war dunkel, das verschaffte ihm offensichtlich genug Tarnung, um hier nicht sofort als der Goldjunge erkannt zu werden. Vielleicht war es hier aber auch Sitte, dass man einander nicht SO genau kannte. Wer viel wusste, konnte auch in große Schwierigkeiten kommen, dachte sich Harry.

Er schaute sich neugierig in dem Laden um, blieb aber weiterhin an Snapes Seite. Er erschrak ziemlich, als dieser ihn plötzlich ansprach und etwas fragte:

„Hier hast du zwei Auswahlmöglichkeiten von Froschgedärmen. Welche würdest du nehmen?"

Harry starrte auf die beiden Tüten vor sich und geriet ins Schwitzen. Wollte Snape ihn jetzt hochnehmen oder was sollte das? Froschgedärme… Froschgedärme… irgendetwas klingelte da bei ihm.

Die beiden Tüten hatten tatsächlich offenbar den gleichen Inhalt, aber während die eine Sorte leicht purpurn in der Farbe war, hatte die andere einen leichten hellblauen Schimmer. Harry versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen und entschied sich schließlich für die Blaue Version. Er piekte leicht mit dem Finger in beide Tüten dann sagte er:

„Ich würde die blauen nehmen, denn je blauer die Farbe der Froschgedärme ist, desto frischer sind sie. Da die anderen schon purpurn sind, würde ich schätzen, dass sie mindestens schon drei Tage alt sind. Außerdem ist die Konsistenz der Blauen viel besser würde ich meinen."

Harry hatte das nicht festgestellt, er hatte es vielmehr in einem fragenden Tonfall gesagt, als er vorsichtig zu Snape aufschaute. Dessen schwarze Augen ruhten auf ihm und machten einen überaus zufriedenen Eindruck. Das geschah jetzt wirklich nicht oft und Harry schnappte überrascht nach Luft, während Snape darauf antwortete:

„Das ist absolut richtig. Und ich dachte eigentlich, Sie würden mir nie zuhören!"

Harry konnte es sich in dieser Situation einfach nicht verkneifen. Er lief knatschrot an bis in die Haarspitzen und scharrte verlegen mit dem Fuß, während Snape seine restlichen Einkäufe tätigte.

Anschließend ging es wieder zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel.

„Oh, ich hatte nicht gedacht, Sie beide heute noch einmal zu sehen!"

begrüßte sie Tom und wies ihnen einen Tisch an, damit sie in Ruhe ihr Essen

aussuchen konnten.

Harry und Snape ließen sich dort zufrieden nieder, nachdem sie ihre Taschen sorgfältig abgestellt hatten. Snape hatte ein kleines Vermögen in dem Zutatenladen ausgegeben und dementsprechende Mengen hatten Sie nun auch zu tragen. Harry hatte sich freiwillig geopfert und trug auch einige Taschen, wofür ihm der Professor einen sehr irritierten Blick gesendet hatte, weil er ihn gar nicht dazu aufgefordert hatte.

Tom brachte ihnen die Karte und die beiden bestellten schnellstmöglich, da beide Mägen inzwischen schon zu rebellieren begonnen hatten.

Sie verputzten ihr Abendessen schweigend aber sehr zufrieden und ebenso hungrig.

„Nachtisch, Potter?"

fragte Snape schließlich, und Harry konnte es kaum fassen. Normalerweise aß Snape nie einen Nachtisch, da war er sich sehr sicher. Moment mal, wann hatte Harry eigentlich angefangen darauf zu achten, was der Tränkeprofessor aß? Also irgendetwas war hier definitiv falsch!

„Äh, nur wenn Sie auch was Essen, Professor."

Antwortete Harry und erwartete ein „Ich doch nicht, Potter!" Nun, er wurde enttäuscht.

„Das ist ja wohl selbstverständlich!" brummelte dieser jedoch und winkte Tom noch einmal herbei.

Der grinste schon, als er an den Tisch kam und nickte Snape aufmunternd zu:

„Wie immer?"

„Ja, zweimal. Danke, Tom."

Harrys Unterkiefer klongte auf die Tischplatte, aber er traute sich einfach nicht zu fragen, worin das „Wie immer!" denn nun bestand. Desto überraschter war er dann, als er die Speise vor sich stehen hatte. Es war ein einfacher Quark, aber mit eingelegten, klein geschnittenen Pfirsichen und Mangostücken drin, der offensichtlich etwas gesüßt war. Und in die Speise war etwas Sahne untergehoben worden, wahrlich ein Fest für die Sinne, beschloss Harry.

Absolut selig machte er sich über den Nachtisch her und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass auch Snape fast unzüchtig mit seiner Portion umging. Offensichtlich gönnte er sich so etwas nicht besonders oft.

Harry grinste in die letzten Reste des Quarks, was auch Snape nicht entging.

„Was ist, Potter?" fragte dieser misstrauisch und hatte das Gefühl, ihm sei irgendetwas entgangen.

Harry erschrak, verschluckte sich, hustete, räusperte sich, entschied sich dann aber ehrlich zu antworten:

„Ich habe sie noch nie so… so…" er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort „…offen (?) erlebt, Professor. Das ist alles und… und es war eine recht angenehme Erfahrung, auch wenn ihnen das jetzt vermutlich nicht passt."

„Na ja, ich für meinen Teil fand diesen Nachmittag aber auch mehr als merkwürdig!"

seufzte Snape plötzlich, legte den Löffel nieder, da er jetzt auch fertig war und rieb sich über die dunklen Augen, was ihn müde aussehen ließ und ziemlich geschafft.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, was… was Ollivander heute Mittag gemeint hat? Ich habe nicht wirklich kapiert, worauf er hinaus wollte."

Fragte Harry scheu, aber Snape schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich werde ganz bestimmt in der Bibliothek Nachforschungen anstellen, da können Sie sicher sein, Potter."

„Wollen wir langsam mal zurück nach Hogwarts?" fragte Harry und gähnte verhalten.

Snape nickte und bezahlte, alle Proteste von Harry ignorierend die ganze Rechnung bei Tom, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum öffentlichen Kamin machten. Diesmal hatte Harry weniger Bammel das Flohpulvernetz zu benutzen und erreichte dicht hinter Snape, der diesmal vorging, dessen Büro.

Harry begutachtete die 9 Tüten, die er gezählt hatte und dann seinen ebenso müden Lehrer, der sich daran machte, die Sachen in seine Regale und Schränke einzuräumen. Harry haderte mit sich selbst und ging dann schließlich wortlos zu Snape und half ihm beim auspacken.

Der staunte nicht schlecht und fragte etwas irritiert:

„Was gibt es denn noch, Mister Potter?"

„Hat das nicht bis morgen Zeit?"

„Was?" völlige Irritation. Was wollte der Junge denn jetzt noch?

„Na Sie sind doch genauso müde wie ich, warum räumen Sie die Sachen dann unbedingt jetzt noch ein?"

erklärte Harry und hatte das Gefühl, plötzlich mit einem Fünfjährigen reden zu müssen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht, Potter, aber… ich mag es nicht, wenn ich morgens aufstehe, und dann schon so eine Unordnung vorfinde. Dann räume ich lieber gleich auf!"

„Na schön, dann beeilen wir uns eben."

Seufzte Harry jetzt und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

„UNS?" Snape hatte das Gefühl, in einem bösen Traum zu sein. In einem sehr BÖSEN. „Sie können gehen, ich schaffe das schon alleine!"

„Ich kann Sie ja jetzt schlecht alleine hier stehen lassen mit all dem Zeugs. Dann sind sie morgen früh noch dran, ohne eine Minute geschlafen zu haben. Immerhin haben Sie ja auch mein Essen bezahlt."

Snape zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und machte sich schweigend an die Arbeit. Offenbar hatte Potter jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren, aber davon konnte er Dumbledore morgen ja auch noch Bericht erstatten. Abgesehen davon musste Snape zugeben, dass Potter Recht hatte. Es würde noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er die Zutaten alle an ihre richtigen Plätze geräumt haben würde.

Harry beschränkte sich darauf, die Einkäufe sorgfältig auszupacken und zu sortieren, während Snape ihm die entsprechenden Gläser und Schachteln reichte, um sie dann an ihren angestammten Platz zurückzuräumen. Einiges von dem Zeug hatte einen ziemlich schlechten Geruch und sie machten mehrere Pausen, in denen sie das Zimmer einmal gut durch lüfteten. Sie waren in der Tat ein gutes Team und waren nach dreieinhalb Stunden auch endlich fertig. Es war inzwischen schon 1 Uhr durch und beide waren ziemlich müde, als Sie sich dann doch endlich voneinander verabschiedeten.

Bevor Harry ging – und das wollte er nicht, wie ihm jetzt sehr schmerzlich bewusst wurde – schaute Snape ihn noch einmal durchdringend an und rang sich schließlich noch zu einem weiteren Wort durch:

„Danke!"

dann schob er Harry vor die Tür und verschloss diese hinter ihm.

Harry lag jetzt über zwei Stunden wach in seinem Bett und dachte angestrengt nach, während er sich immer wieder unruhig hin und herwälzte. Er wusste jetzt, wonach er gesucht hatte, er wusste, was die Leere in ihm verdrängen konnte, aber es durfte nicht sein. Auch das wusste er.

Ihm war zum Heulen zu Mute.

Er hatte es schon gespürt, als Ollivander sagte, er und Snape hätten viel gemeinsam, aber er hielt es bloß für Einbildung wegen dem Gewäsch eines alten Mannes. Das Abendessen hatte dieses Gefühl jedoch so sehr verstärkt, dass Harry einfach nicht gehen wollte, deshalb hatte er so selbstverständlich geholfen, die Sachen weg zu räumen. Doch auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er sich das Ganze nur einbilde. Aber dann hatte Snape sich fataler Weise bei ihm bedankt, was ihm sehr schmerzlich bewusst gemacht hatte, was er fühlte.

Doch warum musste es ausgerechnet der mürrische, nicht gerade nette Tränkeprofessor sein? Harry hatte noch nie gut mit dem Schicksal gestanden, aber DAS war ja jetzt wirklich mal wieder DER HAMMER!

Da wäre ihm ja sogar Malfoy noch lieber gewesen, dachte er plötzlich, bevor er dann aber angewidert den Kopf schüttelte. Meine Güte, jetzt versuchte er sich schon mit Malfoy abzulenken, das war ja NOCH schlimmer!

Irgendwann gab Harry es dann auf und stieg aus seinem Bett. Er schlüpfte notdürftig in seine Sachen, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und die Karte des Rumtreibens und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Wenn er schon nicht schlafen konnte, könnte er wenigstens sein Glück dort versuchen und schauen, ob er nicht etwas fand, was das mit dem Zauberstab erklären würde. Und zwar magisch, wenn's geht!

Dummerweise befand sich auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek ein Geheimgang, den er vor kurzem erst entdeckt hatte. Harry erschrak nicht schlecht, als ihm das bewusst wurde. Oder hatte er es vorher schon gewusst und sein Unterbewusstsein hatte ihn nun hierher geführt?

Einen Augenblick lang haderte er mit sich selbst, schaute sich dann aber noch einmal um und schlüpfte in den Gang. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er da tat. Aber es zog ihn derart in diese Richtung, dass er einfach nichts dagegen machen konnte. Irgendwie wusste er, dass er, wenn er nichts unternahm, vermutlich nie wieder schlafen würde.

Dennoch blieben Zweifel. Also, wie wahrscheinlich war es denn schon, dass ausgerechnet Snape seine Gefühle erwiderte? Immerhin hasste der düstere Tränkeprofessor ihn. Zumindest glaubte Harry das.

Aber wenn das so war, warum hatte er sich heute dann so seltsam verhalten? Immerhin musste Snape mit Problemen rechnen, wenn Harry zu Dumbledore laufen würde und ihm erzählte, dass er heute mit diesem in der Nocturngasse gewesen sei.

Harry erreichte die Tür und fragte sich, ob er wirklich hereingehen solle. Er entschied, dass er es nur würde, wenn Snape nicht im Schlafzimmer wäre, damit er ihn nicht bemerkte. Das war so oder so schon schlimm genug. Und wie sollte es auch anders ein? Snape war offensichtlich schon wieder im Bad. Was trieb der Kerl da bloß, dachte sich Harry, wurde rot und beschloss diese Frage aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Vorsichtig schlich er sich in den Raum und schaute sich um.

Er huschte zum Bücherregal und wollte sich gerade wieder der Lektüre der Buchrücken zuwenden, als schlurfende Schritte ihn aufschreckten. Er wirbelte herum und erstarrte beim Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Snape rubbelte sich noch immer die Haare trocken, trug aber schon einen Schlafanzug, der zu 100 aus schwarzer Seide bestand.

Harry hatte schon wieder Mühe nicht zu sabbern und erstarrte, als er einen Schritt zurück machte. Er war mit seinem Stiefel gegen den Schrank gestoßen, was einen leisen Knall gegeben hatte. Wieder schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund, als er deswegen schneller atmete und bemerkte, dass Snape mit gerunzelter Stirn in seine Richtung blickte.

Einen Moment lang glaubte er entdeckt zu sein, dann aber wandte Snape sich wieder ab und griff nach etwas auf seinem Nachttisch. War gerade noch mal gut gegangen, glaubte Harry, deswegen traf ihn der Fluch völlig unvorbereitet:

„Petrificulus Totalus!"

rief Snape aus und schwang seinen neuen Zauberstab in die Richtung, in der er seinen ungebetenen Gast vermutete.

Harry kippte getroffen um, wodurch sein Umhang von ihm herunterrutschte und seine Identität entblößte.

„DU?"

stellte Snape entsetzt fest und musste sich erst mal setzen. Das war aber auch eine Neuigkeit. Harry konnte ja schlecht antworten, also stand er kurz entschlossen wieder auf und ging er zu ihm hinüber, schnappte sich dessen Umhang und die Karte, die er schon einmal in den Händen gehalten hatte und löste dann den Fluch.

Harry rappelte sich mühsam auf und lief feuerrot an. Ohne seinen Umhang fühlte er sich ziemlich nackt und irgendwie hatte er das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er diesen so schnell nicht wieder bekommen würde. Harry hatte keinen Schimmer, was er sagen sollte, deshalb schwieg er und wartete, was Snape wohl sagen würde. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es ausgerechnet DAS sein würde:

„Dann warst du es ja auch, der mich vor ein paar Tagen unter der Dusche besucht hat, nicht wahr?"

Harry hoffte, der Boden würde sich auftun und ihn verschlingen. Oder dass er schrumpfen würde und sich wenigstens irgendwo verkriechen konnte. So sehr spürte er seine Scham auf seinen Wangen brennen, während er den Kopf gesenkt hielt. Konnte ihn jetzt nicht einfach der Blitz treffen? Oder Voldemort! Genau, wo war der Kerl eigentlich, wenn man ihn WIRKLICH mal brauchte?

„Streite es bloß nicht ab, ich habe die Fußspuren im Gang sehr wohl bemerkt!"

Harry schwieg weiterhin und verbiss sich verlegen in seine Unterlippe, während ihn sein Professor aus dunklen Augen betrachtete. Es abzustreiten traute er sich sowieso nicht – sah man davon ab, dass ihm Snape so oder so noch nie geglaubt hatte, wenn er versuchte sich zu verteidigen.

„Warum?"

erklang die Frage aller Fragen jetzt und Harry fühlte sie, als wäre sie ein Peitschenhieb.

„Letzten Samstag, war es einfach nur ein seltsamer Zufall…" flüsterte er heiser, aber Snape verstand ihn trotzdem sehr gut „aber heute, weil ich es wollte."

„WAS wolltest du, Potter? Was glaubst du hiervon zu haben?"

Harry wusste, wie seine Antwort darauf lautete, seine einzige, wahre Antwort, die keine Lüge war. Es war absoluter Irrsinn, sie auszusprechen, selbst wenn ihm sein Unterbewusstsein ständig einhämmerte, dass Snape sich auch seltsam benahm: immerhin duzte er Harry die ganze Zeit über schon.

Trotzdem sprach er sie aus und wartete mit zitternden Knien und wackligen Nerven auf sein Urteil:

„Dich!"

End of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Ein gebrochener Stab und seine ungeahnten Folgen**

**Eine Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Author:** Djap

**Pairing:** Severus Snape x Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** Tja, gehört leider alles J.K.R. bis auf die Handlung natürlich – die ist meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen! Und ich gebe die auch nicht her! Nein, nein! Trotzdem verdiene ich auch nichts hiermit.

**Hinweis:** Eigentlich sollte das hier bloß eine KURZgeschichte über Snapes Zauberstab werden (den aus HOLZ natürlich, was ihr wieder denkt) und sollte sich um die Aussöhnung zwischen Harry und Sev drehen, aber irgendwie landen die beiden bei meinen Geschichten doch immer im Bett! Ich weiß auch nicht… seufz

**Genre:** Slash (Shônen Ai) / ein bisschen Humor / Lime (sollte zuerst Lemon werden, habe es mir dann aber doch verkniffen wegen einer quengelnden Elbin (Luna: schon wieder Sev x Harry nörgel) aber seht besser selbst, was ich dann aus „Rache" daraus gemacht hab zwinker)

**Widmung:** Für meine Königin Zoi, die so lieb mit mir nach dem passenden Holz gesucht hat!

**So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy**

**Eure Djap**

**Part 4 of 4**

**Kontakt: ****djap-chanweb.de**

**KOMMIS ERWÜNSCHT**

Ein gebrochener Stab und seine ungeahnten Folgen

**Kapitel 4:** Zueinander finden

Hätte Voldemort jetzt TATSÄCHLICH vor ihnen gestanden, hätte Snape nicht schlimmer schauen können. Würde er nicht noch immer Harrys Tarnumhang in den Händen spüren wäre er absolut sicher, dass er nach St. Mungo gehörte, weil er jetzt schon an Halluzinationen litt.

Aber er hatte keine Halluzinationen. Und wenn er nicht gleich etwas unternahm, würde ihm der junge Potter gleich zusammenklappen, so nervös, wie er da vorne zitterte.

Er legte den Umhang und die Karte auf seinen Nachttisch, als er auf Harry zutrat und sich dicht vor ihn stellte.

Dieser bemerkte wohl, dass er näher kam, denn jetzt zitterte er sogar noch mehr. Snape hob seine Rechte, legte sie unter Harrys Kinn und zwang ihn dazu, ihn anzuschauen.

Er schaute in Harrys grüne Augen, sie ihn verlegen anblickten und erkannte, dass Harry die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und nur die Wahrheit. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich.

Snape schlug jetzt seinerseits die Augen nieder, als er seine Hand auf dessen Wange wandern ließ, um dann heiser fest zu stellen:

„Es geht nicht, Harry, das weißt du!"

Snape wollte sich schon wieder abwenden und den Kontakt lösen, als etwas Nasses auf seine Hand tropfte. Als er doch den Blick wieder hob, hatte er erwartet Trauer in Harrys Augen zu sehen und er erschrak, als er stattdessen Wut in den grünen Rubinen erblickte.

„Weißt du was? Es ist mir egal, was die anderen sagen! Für alle muss ich immer Harry Potter sein, der sich mutig Voldemort entgegenstellt und ihn bekämpft. Ich werde nicht gefragt, was ich will und was nicht. Ich bin dazu verdammt es zu tun, weil ich sonst selbst zu einem dunklen Lord werde. Weißt du, mich stört nur eine einzige Sache daran:

Wenn es um den Kampf gegen Voldemort geht, gelte ich immer als vernünftige Person, die die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen hat, aber wenn ich wirklich mal selbst etwas will, dann bin ich immer bloß ein Schüler und ein Kind! Ich bin das so satt, verstehst du?"

Snape hatte nicht nur bei der Erwähnung des Namens des dunklen Lords gezuckt. Genau genommen hatte diesmal IHN jedes einzelne Wort wie ein Peitschenhieb getroffen. Und dabei verteilte ER doch sonst immer solche Anklagen.

Und mehr als alles andere, verstand er jedes Wort daran. Auch er wusste sehr genau, was es heißt, ständig Erwartungen erfüllen zu müssen, nur um „das Richtige" zu tun, und dennoch immer als unmündig behandelt zu werden. Wenn er sonst als gefühlskalt kalt, DAS verstand er wirklich. Dies gab auch den Ausschlag dazu, dass er Harrys Wuttränen vorsichtig weg strich, nur um die feuchten Stellen anschließend vorsichtig zu küssen.

Harry sog sofort scharf Luft ein und hielt den Atem an, als er die Augen völlig überrascht aufriss.

Er hatte einfach nicht erwartet, dass es etwas ändern würde, wenn er es aussprach. Denn jedes Mal, wenn er es zuvor versucht hatte, dann war er sprichwörtlich nur gegen Mauern gelaufen. Ihm hatte niemand zugehört, ihn hatte niemand beachtet. Und denen gegenüber, die es vielleicht beachtet hätten, sprach er es aus Feigheit nicht aus, sah man einmal davon ab, dass sie an seiner Situation sowieso nichts hätten ändern können.

Harry fühlte sich einen Moment lang so, als befände er sich gar nicht mehr in seinem Körper und schaue auf diese überaus seltsame Situation aus den Augen eines unsichtbaren Betrachters: Severus Snape, DER Tränkeprofessor, befand sich so dicht an ihm wie noch nie zuvor. Und doch fühlte es sich an, als sei er gleichzeitig weiter weg als je zuvor. Es war schwer in Worte zu fassen, was er gerade fühlte.

Auf jeden Fall spürte Harry, dass Snapes Lippen sanfter waren, als er es je vermutet hatte. Und nicht nur das, sie waren zudem auch noch unglaublich heiß, obwohl er insgeheim immer vermutet dass sie kalt sein mussten, so kalt, wie er glaubte, dass alles an diesem Mann arktisch sei. Doch diese Meinung verlief sich mehr und mehr in den Gefühlen, die ihn jetzt überrollten, an den Sinneseindrücken, mit denen ihn sein eigener Körper überflutete.

Denn auch die Finger waren heiß, die urplötzlich unter seinem Hemdsaum aufgetaucht waren. Wäre Harry das an einem anderen Ort zu einer anderen Zeit widerfahren, dann wäre jemand über die Folgen seines Handelns SEHR unglücklich gewesen. Aber jetzt war es anders, und anstatt sich gegen die Berührung zu wehren, ließ er sich in sie fallen. Er hieß sie willkommen und bot sogar noch mehr an.

Fast unbewusst und doch ganz klar in seinem Kopf drückte er sich vorsichtig und ruhig, dennoch irgendwie drängend gegen die Finger und seufzte verzückt. Die Finger stoppten, zögerten und einen Moment lang glaubte Harry, er hätte es missverstanden, doch dann rutschten sie weiter und fuhren sanft etwas höher, streichelten liebevoll und umsorgend.

Auch die Lippen wanderten jetzt von seinen Wangen aus über sein Gesicht und strebten ihrem Ziel entgegen, seinem Mund.

Severus Snape hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was da eigentlich in ihn gefahren war. Selbst, als er die furchtbar einsamen Worte des jungen Potter hörte, damit bemerkte, dass er sich selbst in diesen wiederspiegelte, hätte er sich eigentlich niemals dermaßen gehen lassen dürfen. Es war nicht richtig, auch wenn er sehr genau spürte, dass es genau das war, was Harry wollte – und genau das, was er auch wollte, wie ihm jetzt schmerzlich bewusst wurde. Trotzdem konnte er sich einfach nicht lösen, spürte die salzigen Tränen auf seinen Lippen, bemerkte, wie er die Kontrolle darüber verlor, was seine Hände taten. Das hier war einfach nur verrückt und doch kribbelte sein Magen, als er hörte, wie Harry das verzückte Seufzen ausstieß, wie verrückt. Es fühlte sich an, als würde eine ganze Ameisenarmee dazu aufbrechen, seinen Verstand niederzuwerfen.

Und zu seinem eigenen Schrecken gelang es dieser sogar wenigstens so weit, dass er Harry küsste. Es war einfach nicht zu fassen, was sein Körper da veranstaltete, ohne ihn gefragt zu haben.

Und doch…

Er war ganz sicher nicht ungeküsst geblieben, aber das hier fühlte sich an, als hätte er noch nie zuvor die Lippen eines anderen Menschen gekostet. Der sanfte Atem, das leichte Zittern der Lippen, die kaum spürbare Anspannung der unzähligen Muskeln, eine heiße, feuchte Zunge, zunächst noch scheu, dann neugierig, die sich mit seiner eigenen einen ach so süßen Kampf liefert.

Hätte ihm jetzt jemand erzählt, er dürfe endlich wieder die Prügelstrafe einführen, es hätte ihn nicht mehr freuen können – und das hieß etwas!

Und doch, obwohl der Moment so unendlich perfekt war, gab es etwas, was ihn irritierte, oder was ihm vielmehr Furcht einflößte. Diesen Punkt musste er klären und zwar auf seine Art und Weise, bevor er alle seine Überzeugungen über Bord werfen konnte und das hier wirklich begann, was sich ihm darbot. Er war von Kindheit an immer eine misstrauische Person gewesen, er konnte nie etwas einfach so als Geschenk hinnehmen, ohne es einer Prüfung unterzogen zu haben.

Vielleicht war er einfach ein Mal zu viel enttäuscht worden. Vielleicht hatte man ihm von Anfang an zu wenig Hoffnungen und Träume gelassen.

Was es auch war, es würde die beiden nun prüfen.

Harry litt an akuter Luftnot, als sich ihre beiden Lippenpaare endlich wieder voneinander trennten. Verflucht konnte Severus Snape küssen, Harrys Augen flatterten noch immer überwältigt von den Gefühlen. Endlich konnte er sie ruhig halten, da er schwarze Pupillen auf sich ruhen fühlte, während er dann von kräftigen Armen gegen den noch fremden Körper des Tränkemeisters gezogen wurde.

Er erwiderte dessen Blick, der ihm völlig neu war, und der nichts von den Gefühlen des Mannes verriet. Aber es war doch schon ein Fortschritt, dass Snape mal NICHT böse schaute, oder?

Harry hoffte das zumindest. Eine kleine Ewigkeit lang schauten sich die beiden einfach nur stumm an und während Harry nicht so genau wusste, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte, konnte er regelrecht erkennen, dass auch Snapes Gedanken keineswegs still standen. Er sah aus, als hätte er eine Entscheidung zu treffen und zwar eine, die er ganz offensichtlich nie erwartet hätte.

Dann löste sich die Umarmung plötzlich und ein Ruck ging durch den Körper des Slytherins, als er endlich wieder sprach:

„Komm mit!"

Er fasste ihn ums Handgelenk und zog Harry hinter sich her, in einen Raum seiner kleinen Wohnung, den Harry schon einmal betreten hatte. Harry wurde sofort rot bis in die Haarspitzen, als er das Badezimmer betrat, jetzt besonders, da er wusste, dass Snape wusste, dass er ihn damals gesehen hatte. Snape bemerkte das und grinste fies, als er ihm zuraunte:

„Was denn, plötzlich verlegen?"

Wäre Harry nicht so fürchterlich verlegen gewesen, wäre er über den – völlig unrechten Vorwurf natürlich – zutiefst beleidigt gewesen. Doch stattdessen wünschte er sich jetzt doch weit weg, oder zumindest wieder in den Kuss von eben im Schlafzimmer zurück.

Doch Snape kannte offenbar keine Gnade mit ihm, denn jetzt strich er Harry sanft aber zweifelsohne sehr fordernd mit einer Hand über den Rücken, während er noch immer breit grinste. Die Situation gefiel ihm wohl über alle Maßen, was ihm Harry nicht einmal verdenken konnte. Außerdem… warum zum Teufel musste sein Körper eigentlich gerade JETZT reagieren? Wo er vor Scham doch am liebsten im Boden versinken würde…

„Wollen Sie doch noch gehen, Mister Potter?"

Höhnte Snape jetzt und Harry spürte, wie das langsam seinen Stolz ankratzte. Soweit würde es noch kommen, dass er vor Snape kuschte! Er schmiss seine Bedenken einfach so gut er konnte über Bord und beschloss, den eben unterbrochenen Kuss schnellstmöglich wieder aufzunehmen. Er drängte sich an Snape und fing dessen Lippen mit seinen eigenen ein. Der hatte offensichtlich schon damit gerechnet und erwiderte den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich wie jenen, den er zuvor begonnen hatte.

Endlich trennten sie sich wieder und Snape hielt Harry jetzt auf Abstand. Der verstand nicht, doch dann verfolgte er mit großen Augen, wie Snape ihn sehr zielstrebig von seinen Klamotten befreite. Er konnte nichts tun, so hilflos fühlte er sich, obwohl er eigentlich wusste, dass er es wollte. Snape schien auf etwas zu warten, aber Harry wusste beim besten Willen nicht worauf. Ihm fiel das Denken so oder so schon viel zu schwer mit einem derart laut hämmernden Herzen und einem Magen, der ihn offensichtlich davon überzeugen wollte er sei schwanger.

Stetig zeigte er mehr Haut, wurde immer mehr von ihm entblößt. Zwischendurch, der Gerechtigkeit halber, entkleidete sich Snape auch Kleidungsstück für Kleidungsstück, was Harry beinahe erneutes Nasenbluten beschert hätte. Harrys Schamgefühl erlitt einen üblen Kollaps als sich Snape als erster von seinen schwarzen Shorts befreite, bevor er auch Harrys Slip abstreifte und damit vorführte, wie sehr die Situation BEIDEN gefiel.

Wenigstens spielt er nicht mit mir, dachte sich Harry plötzlich, immerhin ist er genauso erregt wie ich!

Ganz offenbar war auch Harry noch nicht so ganz überzeugt von der wahren Zuneigung dieses Mannes. Dass er selbst derart unsicher war, und dass sich so etwas nicht von einer Sekunde auf die anderen entwickeln konnte, erkannte er erst jetzt. Die Leere in seinem Innern konnte nur dann gefüllt werden, wenn sie gemeinsam daran arbeiteten.

Harry ließ sich recht willenlos in die Dusche ziehen und spürte schon ziemlich bald, wie lauwarmes Wasser auf sie beide niederprasselte. Harry hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was Snape hiermit bezweckte, aber er beschloss, wenigstens darauf hinzuweisen, dass er in einer Sache keine Rücksicht zu nehmen brauchte.

„Du kannst ruhig heiß duschen, das mag ich auch gerne!"

sagte er also mit einem scheuen Blick in die dunklen Augen und sah, wie nur die Pupillen nickten, als Snape das heiße Wasser aufdrehte. Harry seufzte augenblicklich zufrieden auf. Nichts konnte ihn so entspannen wie eine heiße Dusche und er spürte erst jetzt, WIE angespannt er vor wenigen Sekunden noch gewesen war!

Seine Erregung blieb jedoch, als er spürte, wie neugierige Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über seinen Körper strichen. Er wusste nicht so genau, was er tun sollte und war sehr unsicher, was sein Gegenüber bemerkte. Harry verschluckte sich vor Überraschung fast, als sich Snape zu seinem Ohr hinabbeugte und heiser flüsterte:

„Dann genieß doch einfach bloß!"

Dann nickte er und schloss die Augen, während er der Aufforderung nachkam und sich ganz auf die liebvollen Berührungen konzentrierte. Snape hatte wohl inzwischen nach dem Duschgel gegriffen und er begann Harry langsam und äußerst vorsichtig einzuseifen. Bei dieser Behandlung hatte Harry fast das Gefühl, er würde aus Porzellan bestehen so sanft ging er mit ihm um. Und er musste zugeben, dass das ein gutes Gefühl war. Snape widmete sich sehr ausgiebig seinem Rücken, seinen Armen und Beinen, seinem Hals und seinem Kopf, sparte aber die Stellen, die einer Berührung entgegenstrebten wissenderweise aus. Harry wurde es irgendwann zu bunt und er drückte sich fordernd an Snape, dass dieser endlich einen Schritt weiter gehen sollte und seufzte auffordernd. Aber jetzt hörte der Tränkemeister ganz auf und Harry öffnete verwirrt die Augen, als der Mann leise flüsterte.

„Also willst du wirklich nur diese eine Nacht!"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" gab Harry völlig verblüfft zurück. Harry konnte es kaum fassen, aber Snape sah irgendwie… verletzt aus… irgendwie traurig.

„Warum solltest du es sonst so eilig haben und dich nicht wehren?"

Harry war sprachlos. Obwohl ihm dieser Gedanke sehr fremd vorkam, spürte er eine dunkle Ahnung in sich ruhen, die er nicht zu ergründen wusste. Und obwohl er es eigentlich nicht verstand, verstand er doch irgendwie die Bedeutung. Und er wusste, wie er dem entgegen gehen konnte, wusste plötzlich, wie er seinen Severus wirklich für immer haben konnte.

Mit einem Grinsen fiel Harry auf, das er Snape jetzt zum ersten Mal in Gedanken Severus genannt hatte.

Dann hob er den Blick, den er eben nachdenklich gesenkt hatte und schaute in die schwarzen Pupillen:

„Tut mir leid, ich bin heute ein bisschen aus der Form und nicht ganz ich selbst. Aber wenn du darauf bestehst…"

Harry hob die Hand zur Warmwasserleitung und drehte das heiße Wasser ganz ab. Das Wasser wurde sofort eisig und während beide Männer versuchten nicht quietschend aus der Dusche zu springen spülte das kalte Wasser auch ihre Erregungen fort, was Harry beabsichtigt hatte.

Zitternd stiegen sie schließlich aus der Dusche, als sie das Wasser ganz abgedreht hatten und schnappten sich jeweils ein Handtuch, mit dem sie sich gegenseitig etwas abrubbelten, um wieder etwas wärmer zu kriegen.

Diesmal war es Harry, der sich den Schlafanzug von Severus und dessen Hand schnappte und beides zurück ins Schlafzimmer schob. Er schnappte sich Severus Zauberstab und zauberte dessen und seine Haare kurzerhand trocken, dann fragte er Severus, ob dieser zufällig einen Schlafanzug für ihn habe. Der war immer noch total perplex von diesem seltsamen Verhalten, dass er unbewusst ja provoziert hatte, da er wirklich geglaubt hatte, was er eben gesagt hatte. Und jetzt?

Er suchte schließlich einen etwas älteren, dunkelgrünen heraus, der ihm mal eingelaufen war, und deshalb Harry, der inzwischen nur noch unwesentlich kleiner war als er, passen dürfte. Er hielt ihm ihn wortlos hin und sah dabei zu, wie der Junge sich seelenruhig damit ankleidete. Irgendwann zog er sich dann auch wieder an und wusste noch immer nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte.

Wieder griff sich Harry Snapes Zauberstab, weil seine eigener noch bei seinen Klamotten im Bad lag und verzauberte den Wecker neben dem Bett um eine Stunde früher, legte sich dann ganz selbstverständlich in die aufgeschlagene Bettdecke und rutschte durch an die Wand um Platz zu machen. Dann schaute er den Tränkmeister durchdringend an und fragte keck:

„Willst du nicht auch langsam mal ins Bett? Ich muss morgen früh raus, um rüber zu schleichen, damit es keinem auffällt, oder hast du etwa geglaubt, du wärst mich gleich wieder los? Tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, da muss ich dich enttäuschen! Mich wirst du sicher nicht mehr los! Einmal mit einem Potter geduscht, immer mit ihm geduscht!"

scherzte er leise, und obwohl das ein ziemlich dämlicher Ausspruch war, lächelte der Tränkemeister darüber. Dann trat er aufs Bett zu, zögerte keinen Augenblick mehr, um hineinzukriechen. Er kuschelte sich an Harry, wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und war sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben absolut sicher, dass jemand ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Endless End


End file.
